Percy Jackson and the Aftermath
by RainingRoses19
Summary: The war has ended and Percy is ready for a good summer at Camp. But sinister forces are working against him again. And as his hormones rage and his relationship develops with Annabeth, he may make a fatal mistake. Will Percy be able to defeat this new threat? Or will his greatest love be his final doom? P/A pairing with other chracters as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. This story is rated M. It contains sexual themes, sexual situations, and swearing. Read at your own discretion.

My hands moved across her smooth skin as she panted beneath me. Our clothing was discarded across my bedroom floor. Her blonde hair was fanned out across my pillows. Her grey eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. My hands fondled her breasts as I pressed my hips into hers. She hissed as my erection rubbed against her center. I continued to fondle her breasts as my hips thrust back and forth. Her moans become high pitched and I realize how close she is. She moans my name and I buried my head next to hers.

"Annabeth!" I shot up from my bed, panting, sweating, and, for the fourth time this week, covered in a sticky, white substance. I ran my hands through my hair. Every night for almost two months I've dreamt about her. The blonde haired goddess I was lucky enough to call my girlfriend. My mouth pulled up into a smile and I peeled myself out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and walked into my bathroom. I pulled off my sticky boxers and got into the shower. The warm water poured over my black hair and I sighed. Just a couple more hours. Today was the day I went back to Camp Half-Blood. I had just finished my sophomore year in Goode High School, the only school I've ever been in for more than a couple months. But even more important than going back to camp was who has there. Annabeth Chase, my drop dead gorgeous warrior goddess. The same girl that turns me into a fumbling hormonal 16 year old whenever I get near her. Hell, I haven't seen her in two months and I'm still a fumbling hormonal teenager. I washed my body and scrubbed shampoo into my hair quickly. I jumped out of the shower, dressed, and was downstairs in record time. My mom, Sally, was making blue pancakes and talking to Paul Blofish (blowfish as I called him). Paul was her husband and my stepfather. He smiled at me over his newspaper. I waved and went to grab the orange juice from the fridge.

"Good Morning sweetie." My mom kissed me on the cheek and I rolled my eyes. I was an insanely powerful half-blood who saved the world a couple times and she still insists on calling me sweetie.

"Morning mom. Morning Paul." I sat down at our small dining room table and poured myself some orange juice as my mom slid a plate of blue pancakes doused in maple syrup in front of me. I grabbed the fork beside me and hastily dug into breakfast.

"Slow down Percy. You act like you haven't eaten in ages." I nodded and slowed down a little. I was starving. I blamed my actions last night but that wasn't something I was about to admit to my mother. She sat three more plates of pancakes on the table. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Is someone coming over?" I asked though my mouth was full of pancakes. My mom nodded and she and Paul shared a knowing look. I swallowed, gulped down some orange juice, and stared at them.

"Who is it?" I barely had time to finish my sentence before I heard a tentative knock at the door. Paul gestured for me to get the door. I sighed and got up to open the door. My first thought of who would be on the other side of the door was Chiron, Grover, or Poseidon (my real father). I glanced through the peephole and saw long glowing golden hair. I through the door open and Annabeth was standing in the doorway. As much as I wanted to run and hug her I stopped myself. She looked different. Her hair was longer and she had grown a couple inches taller. She was still no match for my stature of 6'3. She was wearing jeans and her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. My eyes lingered a little too long at the curves of her hips and the swell of her breasts. My eyes locked on her breasts. They had grown again since I'd last seen her. The hormonal boy in me stirred and I snapped my eyes away from her breasts. I did not need to get a hard on right now.

"Are you going to invite me in, Seaweed Brain?" I smiled as she said her nickname for me and broke out of my hormonal trance. I swept Annabeth into my arms and kissed her full on. For the first time in two months I felt her soft lips against mine. She tasted like sunshine and lavender. She smiled against the lips and began to pull away. I had other plans. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her body against mine. My tongue darted into her mouth as the kiss deepened. I was in heaven. I could barely make out my surrounding when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Annabeth gasped and pushed me away from her. My mother and Paul were standing behind me. I chuckled nervously and felt my dick twitch in my jeans. So much for not getting an erection. I ran my hand though my hair like I always do when I'm thinking or nervous.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blofish. It's good to see you both again." Annabeth offered her hand to both my parents. Typical Annabeth, all calm and collected while I'm praying that no one will notice my hard on.

"It's great to see you too Annabeth. We have breakfast if you'd like to join us." Paul greeted Annabeth while my mother glared at me. Oh crap, I was in for a serious lecture. I smiled nervously at her and followed Paul and Annabeth into the kitchen swiftly. Annabeth had already sat down and was engaged in a conversation with Paul. Damn her and her calmness. One advantage to being Athena's daughter. You're not irrational and can fix almost any situation. I sat back down and began to eat my pancakes. I silently prayed to Poseidon that my mom didn't start a rant about proper etiquette in front of Annabeth. I was relieved when my mom smiled and joined the conversation. Crisis averted. I tried to listen to their conversation but my mind kept drifting. My mind went haywire with images. Annabeths lips, her skin, her breast. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get rid of the naughty thoughts that plagued me constantly. I had almost achieved some sort of calm when I felt a small hand on my thigh. I sighed and Annabeths hand moved to grasp mine. I glanced at her and her eyes look worried. I mouthed I was fine to her. She smiled and moved her hand back onto my thigh. I tried to concentrate on my food but Annabeths hand kept rubbing my thigh. I knew she was just trying to comfort me but it wasn't helping the situation. Annabeth and I have only been going out for about two and a half months. We haven't even gotten to second base and it was torture. I wanted to move her hand over my dick. I wanted to take her to my room and fuck her. I groaned quite loudly. Everyone turned to me and I excused myself from the table. I ran straight to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. My dick was now twitching painfully in my jeans. I groaned and pulled my jeans off swiftly. I would finish this quickly and go back out to the kitchen. I grabbed my dick roughly and began to pump rapidly. Pleasure shot up my body as images of Annabeth assaulted my mind again. She was on top of me. Her clothes were discarded and she was riding me.

"Fuck." I murmured and pump faster. I matched the rhythm of the Annabeth in my imagination and within seconds I came. I panted and began to clean my cum off of myself. I heard a knock and I jumped a mile.

"Percy, are you okay?" My mom asked through the door. She sounded concerned. I took some deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'll be out in a minute." I could almost hear her hesitation but then her footsteps retreated to the kitchen. I sighed, finished cleaning up, and walked back to the kitchen. Everyone had already finished their breakfast. Annabeth and my mom looked worried. Paul looked at me and, as embarrassing as it was, I knew that he understood. I sat down and Annabeth leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off to Camp now?" Annabeth smiled and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Actually, my dad and your mom decided it would be ok if we went up there together. It's only a three hour drive and someone got their license over the summer." I smiled pretty big. Annabeth and I were going to be driving up to camp together. Alone at that. Hopefully we could take pit stop for a make out session. I did not want to see the goofy grin I knew I had plastered on my face.

"You won't be going alone." My mom said breaking my trance and ripping the smile from my face. I frowned and turn towards her. She shrugged and Paul snickered.

"Someone has to drive the Prius back to the house Percy. That's the only reason we are going." Paul explained. It made sense but I still didn't like it. I sighed and Paul chuckled again.

After breakfast, we piled Annabeths and my luggage into the small Prius and headed off for Camp. Annabeth and I geld hands and had whispered conversations about nothing really. We talked about school, family, and whatever else. She had been going to Olympus every weekend this year to plan and rebuild. Her eyes lit up when I mentioned architecture and she began to talk excitedly about all her plans. I listened and rubbed her hand. She talked and talked about everything until we pulled up to the barrier of Camp Half-Blood. I could see Peleus napping underneath the tree that held the Golden Fleece a little ways behind the barrier. Annabeth and I said goodbye to my parents. My mother cried and lectured me. Told me to stay safe and not go running off on another quest. I promised her I would try and she knew that was all I could do. She hugged and kissed me a million times which made me blush. I shook hands with Paul and he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Be careful Percy." He said and then released me. I nodded and waved goodbye to them. Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked through the barrier in Camp. Annabeth and I turned to each other and smiled.

"This year is going to be awesome." Annabeth said before breaking into a run. I laughed and followed her closely. I was prepared for a summer of training and fun. Unfortunately, I was a half-blood and I could never have a peaceful summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I finally caught Annabeth we were both sweaty and panting. I grabbed her around the waist and swung around. Annabeth giggled loudly and I smiled. She only giggled for me. I sat her down and she smiled up at me.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain." I smiled at my familiar nickname and pulled her into me.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl." Annabeth laughed and then pulled my lips to hers. It started out sweet and innocent. After only a few seconds our kissing turned primal. Annabeth grasped my hair in her hands and I crushed my body against hers. I backed her up until she was pinned against a tree. I snaked my tongue in her mouth and began to explore. Annabeth smiled against my lips and started to fight my tongue with hers. Our battle for dominance raged until Annabeth gave in. I grinned triumphantly and grasped her waist. I pulled against my body and she sighed. I pulled away from her lips and began to trail my mouth down her jaw and throat. Her skin was hot and tasted of salt. I began to suck on her neck and Annabeth sighed again. I grinned against her neck and licked the spot I had been sucking. I knew that I would leave a mark if I kept assaulting her neck. I trailed back up to her mouth and she met my lips with a frenzied kiss.

"Blaa Haa Haa." Annabeth and I jumped apart and turned to see our best friend, Grover, standing behind us, bewildered. My face flushed and I looked over at Annabeth. She was blushing and biting her lip.

"Hey Grover. How are you?" I asked trying to lighten the moment. Grover stared at me awkwardly. He knew Annabeth and I had started dating but he wasn't very happy about it. I heard Annabeth huff and then she stalked off. Crap. She hates people seeing her like that. Being exposed and vulnerable was not something she enjoyed. Grover's eyes followed her and then turned towards me.

"Sorry about that Perce. Sensed when you got to camp and decided to welcome you two to camp. I didn't expect that." My face flushed and I rolled my eyes. Grover began to trot along the path to Camp and I followed. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"So why are you here? I thought you were out chasing Half-bloods all over the place." Grover sighed and shook his head. His horn had grown about two more inches and they were starting to curl. He was much smaller than me though he was technically in his twenties.

"Chiron said he needed me here. He said it was important but he won't tell me anything else. Though he did say I had to find you when you got here. Mission accomplished, I guess." Grover chuckled nervously. Whenever Chiron wanted to talk to a camper it was never good. That camper usually ends up being sent on a deadly quest or has to do extra chores. I knew because I had done my fair share of both in my four years here.

"How are things with Juniper?" I asked, trying and failing, to keep my mind off of whatever Chiron needed. Grover smiled sadly and shook his head.

"We broke up. She said that she needed to find a mate that was more like her. Basically, I got dumped because I wasn't a tree." I snickered even though I knew it was mean. To my surprise, Grover let out a laugh.

"It's ok man. You'll find a nice, beautiful, woman. She'll be everything you hope for."

"You talking from experience?" I rolled my eyes and Grover laughed again. We arrived in front of the Big House and I spotted Chiron. Mr. D and he were discussing something in hushed voices. Which was odd for Mr. D. He usually yelled everything he said. Then, I noticed a small figure sitting on the stone steps leading to the Big House. Our eyes met and she jumped up.

"Percy!" She shrieked and threw her arms around me. She nearly knocked me over. I hugged her back and then set her down. Rachel smiled up at me. She had gotten pretty. Her red hair had grown and now hung in curly ringlets down her back. She was wearing tattered and paint splatter jeans and a t-shirt. She hadn't gotten any taller but she had grown in other places. I shook the thought of my head. Annabeth would kill me if she could read my thoughts. I smiled at Rachel and she did something I did not expect. She reached up and kissed my cheek. I blushed and stepped back from her. Pain flashed through her eyes.

"Rachel, I - we need to talk. I kind of have-," Chiron walked up to me and I cut off my sentence. Rachel looked hurt and confused. This was going to suck.

"Percy, welcome back." Chiron nodded at me and then without another word or glance he galloped off towards the archery field. I glanced at Grover who just shrugged. Chiron was keeping something from me, again. I turned back to Rachel but she was gone. Great, not only do I have to deal with whatever Chiron wants, I have a sad girl to deal with too. I hate seeing Rachel sad. I had seen it only a couple times and it cut my heart every time.

"I'm glad Annabeth didn't see that." Grover whispered at me. I sighed and we headed to my cabin. Cabin 3. It was one of the twelve cabins that represented each God. They were arranged in a U shape. More cabins were being built around the others. After Kronos was killed the Gods offered me the chance to become a God. I had way too much here to give up. Instead I asked that the Gods acknowledge all of their children. And that we build more cabins for the lesser Gods. So that no child went feeling unloved when they were never claimed. I walked into my room and stopped in the doorway. My room had changed. My bed was the same and my collection of battle memorabilia was still hanging on the wall next to it. Now there was a small loveseat that faced a flat screen television. Game system and games were stacked up beside it. I noticed my fountain still in the same place. Next to it was a huge glass fish tank. It was filled with mortal and mystical fish. I noticed a pile of drachmas sitting next to the tank. It had a small envelope sitting on top of it. I picked the envelope up. I had a green seal with a trident imprinted on it. Poseidon. I flipped it over and in a small scrawl was my name. I looked back at Grover, who was now admiring the television. He turned towards me and smiled.

"You should read it." I sighed and sat down on my bed. I tore the envelope open and pulled out a small folded piece of paper and a picture. I looked at the picture and smiled. It was Poseidon and me. It was taken right after my battle with Kronos. I looked like a mess but Poseidon and I were both smiling. I smiled and sat the picture on my bedside table. I unfolded the piece of paper and my smile vanished. Written there, in my father's small scrawl, were five words. Stay away from Athena's daughter. I flipped the letter over but that was all it said. I huffed and tossed on the floor. Grover looked at me oddly and I gestured towards the note. He read it slowly and the grimaced.

"Sounds like Poseidon isn't too happy about you guys relationship."

"I don't care what he wants. He doesn't tell me what to do." I heard hooves clicking outside my door and Chiron threw the door open.

"Percy, we need to talk." Chiron altered himself into his wheelchair and rolled in front of me. Grover trotted over to my new loveseat and sat down. I expected Chiron to be alone but to my surprise Annabeth followed him into the room. She looked sullen. I patted the bed next to me but Annabeth shook her head and sat next to Grover. What's wrong, I mouthed to her and I could almost see tears in her eyes.

"Did you get a letter from your father?" How the hell did he know already? I nodded and passed the note to Chiron. He read it and then grabbed another piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He passed the paper to me and I read it. How dare you! You are forbidden to see Perseus Jackson! If you disobey me again I will be forced to take drastic measures. You have been warned Annabeth. At the bottom of the paper was a small silver owl. Athena had sent this letter to Annabeth. I passed the letter back to Chiron who folded both Annabeths and my letter up and put them in his jacket pocket.

"Now it has come to my intention that you two have been dating. Under any other circumstance, I would be thrilled. However, Poseidon and Athena are not happy. They have been quarreling nonstop since your sixteenth birthday, Percy. Things are not getting any better. Athena is threatening to end your life. Poseidon will not let any harm come to you. He has threatened to end Annabeths life should you be injured. Zeus refuses to stop this. I'm afraid that if this relationship persists, Athena and Poseidon will go to war. We cannot let that happen." I glanced at Annabeth. Her face was expressionless but her grey eyes stormed and watered.

"What would you have us do?" I asked turning back to Chiron. I couldn't look at Annabeth. She looked so hurt and distraught.

"End this relationship before things get worse or one of you end up dead." Chiron had apparently said his part. He gestures towards Grover who followed him out the without looking back.

"Annabeth,"

"You heard him. The most rational thing to do is break up."

"Annabeth,"

"Whatever say is not going to change anything! I'm not putting everyone in danger because of this!"

"So you're just going to break up with me! Because of a threat from our parents! When have we ever listened to our parents?"

"I'm not risking it!" Annabeth and I were standing in the middle of the room. We were face to face. Annabeth had tears rolling down her face and she was shaking.

"Annabeth." My anger dissipated at the sight of her crying. I tried to wrap my arms around her but she shoved me away. She turned and stalked out of my room without another word. I stood in the middle of my room stark still. My anger flashed back and I stalked over to the fountain in my room. I picked up a drachma and threw it into the rainbow.

"Goddess, please accept my offering. Show me Poseidon." The rainbow shimmered. Instead of Poseidon, I was shown Tyson.

"Tyson! Where's Poseidon?" Tyson turned and ran at the rainbow.

"Brudder! Tyson missed you! Daddy's with the scary blonde lady. I don't like her. She touched Tyson." I heard the sound of my father yell something incoherent and Tyson smiled.

"Daddy needs Tyson! Tyson see Brudder soon!" Tyson swiped his hand through the rainbow and his image disappeared. I sighed and walked back over to my bed. I fell back onto the mattress. I didn't want to lose Annabeth. She seemed pretty set on breaking up with my though. Just the thought of losing her sent a sharp pain though my chest.

Why was I reacting like this? We've only been officially dating for a couple months. I flipped onto my stomach and yelled into the pillow. Fuck you Poseidon! I don't care what you want! I punched the mattress a couple of times before my anger went away. I laid there for a couple of minutes before exhaustion over took my anger.


End file.
